Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playlists and, more particularly, to sharing playlists via a central server.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, music has been purchased at music stores or music departments of larger stores. A consumer will visit the music store or department and manually browse for albums or compact discs (CDs) of interest. Often, the music in the music store or department is categorized by genre, and then indexed by artist. For example, genre can include rock, country, pop, soul, jazz, etc. After the consumer selects an album or CD of interest, the consumer proceeds to a check-out register to pay for the album or CD being purchased.
In recent years music delivery or distribution over the Internet has become popular. Due to the advances in efficient file formats, such as MP3 and MPEG4, the size of media files have become small enough to make their download via the Internet practical. Also, technological advances have led to higher-speed Internet connections and lower cost of memory. The combination of these advances make downloading media files, such as for music and videos, manageable and not too time consuming.
One popular approach to music distribution is mp3.com which uses a centralized server for storage of the numerous songs that are available for download. Another popular approach to music distribution was Napster in which peer-to-peer sharing was utilized. With peer-to-peer sharing, the numerous songs reside on the user machines of the many users, not on a centralized server.
Various Internet web sites have made it possible to purchase music. In order to purchase goods, the purchaser must typically enter his or her credit card information for each purchase. Some web sites have made it possible for repeat customers to simplify this process by storing the user's credit card information so that this information need not be re-entered for each purchase. This is generally accomplished through a user account.
Unfortunately, it is often difficult for users to identify which songs or albums they have already purchased. In addition, the availability of peer-to-peer sharing has been to a large part eliminated in response to allegations of copyright infringement. As a result, users can no longer share songs or albums among one another.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if users could share music without the risk of copyright infringement.